tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Spreading Evil Cheer
Log Title: Spreading Evil Cheer Characters: Ar-Gent Silverfinger, SKAR-Inferno Location: Ukraine Date: December 24, 2018 TP: King of Cats TP Summary: Ar-Gent needs information from the GI Joes. Fortunately, he knows somebody who can get it. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Ar-Gent Silverfinger '''Log session starting at 13:30:46 on Monday, 24 December 2018.' Ar-Gent Silverfinger soars through the skies of Eastern Europe, coming to a landing near a town in Ukraine. He still has pretty good press here! A worthwhile investment. The jet lets a handful of mercenaries off to go about their business and spend their paychecks, then transforms and goes to look for a very specific person. The jet unfolds and rearranges itself into Ar-Gent Silverfinger, who dusts himself off briefly. Once summoned, Inferno waits where he is directed. Trying to better blend in, Inferno is wearing a red suit and orange shirt, his targeting lens replaced by a modified Google Glass. There's a little open air cafe with a porch, which puts some of its tables conveniently at a height where Ar-gent can sit on the ground below and be at speaking height. That's where the Evil Inc mastermind goes for a little brunch and a chat. He settles in with a wave at the staff. "Nothing for me, thanks," and nods to Inferno. "How's business?" he asks conversationally. In his flashy disguise, Kidwell Pyre smiles at the giant Junkion before him. He looks around to see if the huge robot has garnered any attention. Ignoring the results, he grins widely. "Businesss is good," he hisses. "With Cobra busy running the United Sstatess and Cobra Unity, and Russia in turmoil over the death of their leader, opportunities for SSKAR's rise present themsselves daily." He raises a thin fist covered in burn scars in pre-emptive triumph. Ar-Gent Silverfinger nods. "Good, good. I've nothing but good things to say about the people I've hired from your organization. Which is why I thought I'd come to you for a little special something. The men I've asked for so far have been meant to be seen, but this time, I could use a few who can manage a covert operation." GAME: SKAR-Inferno PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Pyre's watery eyes widen. "Oh, really," he smiles. "I'm sure we have someone to fit just that bill. What did you have in mind? Who's the target?" 'Say G.I. Joe! Say G.I. Joe!' he thinks to himself. He leans forward, focus completely on Ar-Gent Silverfinger - until his server comes back to the table. "Coffee, please," he asks politely. "No cream needed." Just in case, he offers hesitantly, "Kavy?" It's not a hard Ukranian word to remember. Ar-Gent Silverfinger pulls out an enercig and lights it while he waits for the waitress to take the order, nodding and smiling genially to her even as he leans on the porch. "I need a little information in the hands of a certain human organization. Normally, I'd handle such acquisitions myself, but I'm a little oversized for that kind of work." He smiles, drawing out the suspense just a moment longer. "I'd be sending your men up against the GI Joes." Pyre squees happily, watery eyes widening. "Yesss!" he hisses. "Our sspecialty! The hated Joes will know of uss only onsce we're long gone, your information ssafely delivered to you posst hasste." Pyre leans forward. "What do you need to know? Technological sschematics? Psychological profiles? Basse locations?" 'Base locations' might be something Pyre needs to learn first before he can proceed, but he leaves that part out. Ar-Gent Silverfinger chuckles. "Your enthusiasm warms my heart," he says, pressing a hand over his chest. "I'm looking for a prisoner, actually. The location of one Casey Arkeville. The Autobots handed him over to the Joes, and the Joes hid him somewhere." He waves the hand with the enercig, making a swirl of smoke in the air. "As for tech, my compatriot Sci-nide has been happy to make little toys to quickly sift through a computer system for needed information. I'd be happy to include one of those as part of the price of your assistance. When it's done, your men can take it back home with them, for you to use however you want." Pyre almost squees again with glee. "Oh, happily! In fact, if you'd like to use that as advansced payment for our sservices, we could forgo the resst until the information is delivered." Pyre grins. "Cassey Arkeville? Wow. You Junkions reach big. I remember when he almost desstroyed the world!" Pyre giggles. "Good times. Big insspiration. Long time follower." He clenches his bony, scarred hand. "I will get his location for you at once!" Ar-Gent Silverfinger nods, looking off into the distance for a moment. "One of the world's foremost experts on cybernetics, too. A man of many talents." The superspy reaches into a compartment built where a jacket pocket would be and produces an envelope. "There's your little toy, then. I'll leave the rest to your capable hands- I know I won't be disappointed." Pyre stands up too quickly, knocking back his chair. He accepts the envelope with a delighted grin. "You won't be dissappointed!" he practically yells. "I'll contact you the moment we have the information!" His coffee arrives, and he picks it up and downs it in one gulp, ignoring the fact that it's still scalding hot. He retrieves his coat off the ground and pulls a ball of hryvnia out of his pocket, leaving it uncounted for the server. He may have stiffed her, or given her an amazing tip - Pyre is too distracted to care. Ar-Gent Silverfinger leans his elbow on the porch and watches with a smile. He's brought joy to the world today! "I'll be waiting by the receiver," he assures. "Have fun storming the castle!" Pyre doesn't get the reference, but it doesn't matter - Ar-Gent has made his day. It's a Christmas miracle! Pyre pulls on his red coat, and scurries off to do some holiday evil... and maybe grant freedom to one of history's greatest monsters. Merry Christmas! Ar-Gent Silverfinger waits just long enough to make sure the bill is paid- if it's short, he's happy to dip into his own funds to make up the difference and add a tip. And then, the Evil Inc spy gets up and walks away, whistling 'Jingle Bells'. A very merry Christmas, indeed! Log session ending at 15:06:59 on Monday, 24 December 2018.